Rotten to the core
by Oveja salvaje
Summary: Final AU. ¿Y sí Mal hubiese tomado la varita en lugar de Jane? ¿Y si ninguno de ellos se hubiese dejado engañar por la bondad que les ofrecían? No puedes cambiarnos. Estamos podridos desde la cuna. Bienvenidos a nuestro mundo perverso.
**Holas! He vuelto a este fandom con otra historia que estaba carcomiendome la conciencia. Disney siempre nos ofrece sus finales rosas y sus cambios de corazón sin ningún sentido. ¡No cambias 16 años de pensar como un villano a querer ser niño bueno solamente porque conociste a un chico lindo! No me lo creo nada. Te creo que ellos no sean lo que sus padres habían querido pero tampoco iban a ser buenos ciudadanos nomas así. ¡Eso es cruzar más de un límite! Así que razonandolo bien, les ofrezco un final mucho más pausible. Algo un poco más... real.**

 **O puede que sea solo que me gusta echarle a perder el final a Disney, como sea.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo de Disney, la historia es solo mía. Esto es sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento.**_

 ** _Advertencias: Un poco Ooc, no mucho, solo lo normal. Historia Au. Final malo, decide leer bajo tu propio riesgo. En fin, si te gusta todo esto... ¡Que lo disfrutes!_**

* * *

 **Rotten to the core.**

* * *

– ¿Juras solemnemente gobernar el pueblo de Áuradon con justicia y clemencia mientras dure tu reinado?- el Hada Madrina sonreía bondadosa ante el futuro rey, mientras en sus manos sostenía su varita mágica.

–Juro solemnemente.- contesto Ben y el Hada Madrina sonrió con afecto para continuar con la ceremonia.

–Tengo el honor- golpe en el hombro derecho. –Y la alegría- golpe en el hombro izquierdo. –De bendecir a nuestro nuevo rey…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que la varita mágica había sido arrebatada de sus manos y, en un violento movimiento, esta había sido agitada de modo que chispas blancas fueses desprendidas de ella y un rayo perdido fuese a parar a la barrera mágica que contenía a los villanos en su isla.

La cúpula dorada brillo intensamente por un momento antes de desaparecer. Los villanos eran libres.

Mal, con furiosa determinación, sostenía entre sus manos la varita que había ansiado poseer. El poder le recorría desde la cabeza hasta los pies. La magia que había en su interior se removía violenta ante el foco capaz de controlarla, simplemente sostenerla era ya muy diferente que hacer magia con los dedos. No podía acceder a todo su potencial, no al menos hasta ahora.

Carlos, Evie y Jay se apresuraron a bajar y posarse junto a su amiga. Sabían que había llegado el momento. Al fin serian recompensados por la vida de miseria que habían estado llevando hasta ahora.

– ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que ella era malvada!- Audrey grito, mezcla de triunfalidad y miedo. Si tan solo Ben la hubiera escuchado.

Mal la apunto con la varita mientras todos gritaban y Audrey retrocedía aterrada. Ben se adelantó, tratando de calmarla, de razonar con ella. Pero todo era en vano.

– ¡Mal! Cálmate.

–Retrocede Ben.- en su tono no había dudas. Era una orden fija y llana.

–Vayámonos.- dijo Carlos.

–Hora de la venganza.- Jay exclamó. Los cuatro lo sabían, habían ansiado este momento. Esta reivindicación. Ya podían saborearla, como una manzana envenenada.

– ¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?

 _¿Acaso eres iluso?_ Quiso contestarle. ¿Se creía que con solo unas citas, unas canciones bobas y un patético intento de defenderla podrían haber cambiado 16 años de corrupción? Ella estaba podrida desde la cuna. Nada iba a cambiarlo. Ni siquiera tonterías como el amor verdadero.

Su rostro mostró una sonrisa confiada, su cuerpo una pose más segura. Sus amigos a su lado la imitaron. Ellos estaban podridos hasta el centro, lo sabían, lo aceptaban. Ahora el mundo les pertenecía.

–Pero por supuesto que quiero.- le dijo con una falsa voz dulce. El rostro de Ben se deformo, herido por la traición y la incredulidad. _¿De verdad me estás haciendo esto?_

Ella movió la varita sintiendo el poder recorrerla, su magia y la de la varita se fusionaron para crear algo más poderoso, algo más oscuro. Sin palabras, congelo a Ben justo donde estaba. Una sonrisa malvada en su rostro y sus ojos brillando con un fulgor verde. Justo como los de Maléfica, justo como los de su madre.

Un estruendo lleno la sala y un humo verde entro rompiendo una ventana y girando hasta posarse en el medio de todo. Los invitados gritaban y se agachaban asustados.

Al dispersarse el humo, Maléfica estaba de pie en todo su esplendor.

– ¡He vuelto!- pronuncio con arrogancia, como si todo fuera merito suyo. Mal frunció el ceño. Ella quería vengarse ¿pero en realidad quería que su madre lo hiciera por ella? Además, no quería desprenderse del poder que acababa de obtener.

La decisión era fácil.

–Vete de aquí, mamá.

Maléfica desestimo las palabras de su hija, ignorante de los verdes ojos llenos de resentimiento. Rió, burlándose desagradablemente de su pobre y tonta niña.

–Que graciosa.- le dijo a su audiencia conmocionada, soltando una risa desagradable, de esas que hacen sonar la nariz. Entonces, adoptando un tono más desenfadado, extendió la mano hacia su hija. –Venga, dame la varita. Ya, ya.

–No.- el tono firme de Mal termino por quitarle toda la gracia a Maléfica.

– ¿No?- pregunto en un tono desafiante. Un tono que sugería que mejor que hubiera escuchado mal y que la respuesta fuera otra. Por una vez, Mal no retrocedió.

–Ya me has oído.- le dijo burlona, con una seguridad que no creía posible poseer. –Esta varita la he conseguido yo. Búscate la tuya.

La audiencia, al igual que Maléfica, estaba conmocionada. Nadie se atrevía a hablarle así al Hada malvada.

– ¿¡Pero qué has dicho, niña insolente!?

Maléfica levanto su cetro, lista para lanzar un conjuro pero su hija fue mucho más rápida. En un solo movimiento de varita el cetro había sido arrancado de las manos de su madre he ido a parar directamente hasta Mal.

–Demasiado lenta.- se burló. –Vamos mamá, ¿realmente no creíste que te daría la varita, oh sí? No seas ingenua. Lo tuyo estaba bien en tu época, hace como un siglo atrás, pero ahora… eres demasiado vieja para gobernar el mundo. Mejor déjaselo a los jóvenes.

Maléfica estaba iracunda mientras su hija y sus amigos se burlaban de ella pero, sin su cetro, no podía hacer nada. Estaba tan indefensa como cuando estaba en la isla.

–Un arma poderosa sin duda, ya veo porque la llevabas siempre, incluso aunque no pudieras usarlo.- Mal acaricio el cetro con suavidad. –Solo quien tenga tu magia puede usarlo o incluso sostenerlo. También explica porque no te lo quitaron cuando fuiste exiliada.- su sonrisa burlona se ensancho. – ¿Pero qué crees, madre? Yo también tengo tu firma mágica.

Mal soltó una risa malévola mientras levantaba el cetro en una mano y la varita del hada madrina en la otra, entonces las junto y muchas chispas y luz brotaron de la unión. Cuando separo las manos solo sostenía un cetro, ya no de madera, sino de cristal con adornos de oro y, en la punta, una luz verdosa y venenosa.

Sus ojos refulgieron en el mismo verde del cetro mientras observaba a su madre.

–Es hora de que saldes tus cuentas.

Agitando su nuevo cetro, apunto hacia Maléfica y una nube verde la envolvió, cuando se disipo solo había en el suelo una mísera lagartija.

– ¡Habitantes de Áuradon!- dijo girándose ante su pasmada audiencia. – ¡Ríndanse ahora! No tienen ninguna escapatoria. Ya han visto lo que soy capaz de hacer. Hagamos esto mucho más fácil e inclínense ante sus nuevos gobernantes. Ya conocen las consecuencias de desafiarme.

Lentamente, toda la gente en la sala del trono comenzó a arrodillarse. Excepto Ben, pero él estaba congelado, y sus padres y el Hada Madrina. Mal se giró ante esta muestra pública de rebeldía.

–Ouw, que nobles.- miro fijamente a los reyes y al Hada Madrina que la desafiaban con la mirada pero se apiñaban juntos, evidentemente atemorizados de su poder.

–Sabía que mi hijo se había equivocado contigo. Ustedes no se merecen una segunda oportunidad.- Bella, valiente y tonta como ella sola, fue la que hablo pero su tono no tenía mucha seguridad.

– ¿Segunda oportunidad?- pronuncio Mal con incredulidad y burla en su tono. – ¿Qué segunda oportunidad? ¿Si quiera se dignaron a darnos la primera?- Ella se volteó hacia sus amigos que también reían con maldad pero lucían expresiones igual de incrédulas que ella.

–A ver, ¿ustedes se acuerdan de que nos hayan dado al menos una oportunidad?- después de que ellos se negaran Mal continuo con su discurso. – ¿O le han dado alguna oportunidad a los otros niños de la isla? ¿Qué culpa teníamos nosotros por lo que nuestros padres hubieran hecho? ¿Por qué obligarnos a crecer aislados cuando nuestra única culpa fue nacer con los padres equivocados? No recuerdo que nadie se hubiera preocupado por mí desde el día en que nací. Ni siquiera conocí a mi padre. Todo lo que recuerdo es una vida sin amor y corrupta, que lo que tenía que hacer para alegrar a mi madre era ser la más malvada de la isla.

–Ser desestimada por ella.- Evie se plantó, la joven belleza superando la decrepitud.

–Ser obligado a robar a quienes no me habían hecho nada.- Jay los desafió con la mirada. La nobleza ganando a la deshonestidad.

–Crecer con un miedo infundado hacia algo que ni siquiera conocía.- Carlos se volvió valiente. La verdad desterrando la mentira

– ¿Una segunda oportunidad?- se volvió a burlar Mal. –Nunca nos fue dada ninguna. ¿Y esperan que seamos otra cosa sino lo que nos enseñaron desde la cuna? ¿Qué al venir a su bonito castillo aprenderíamos del amor con una tonta clase de "Bondad correctiva"? No me hagáis reír.

Los reyes bajaron la vista avergonzados. En un punto del retorcido discurso de Mal sabían que ella estaba en lo correcto. Simplemente aislaron a los villanos y ya no se preocuparon más por ellos. No les intereso que los niños sin culpa fuesen juzgados por los crímenes de sus padres y condenados a vivir en la misma miseria, con solo esos mismos padres para que les enseñaran de la vida. Fueron unos necios que, ciegos en que ellos nunca se equivocaban, se condenaron a sí mismos, con los jóvenes que tenían enfrente como sus verdugos. Era mera justicia.

Ambos se pusieron de rodillas. Se habían rendido ante la propia injusticia de sus actos.

–Eres una niña tonta. ¡El mal nunca vence al bien!- el Hada Madrina, en cambio, no creía que hubieran tomado ninguna decisión equivocada. ¡Si estaban en la isla obviamente se lo merecían! Solo había que mirar a los jóvenes que tenía enfrente para saberlo. No se daba cuenta que lo que pasaba era meramente el karma de sus decisiones erróneas volviendo a ella.

– ¡Ja! No me hagas reír, vieja tonta. No todo se trata de mal o bien y, por si no lo sabías, la vida no es justa.

Mal agito su cetro y el Hada Madrina fue instantáneamente reducida a otra lagartija. Jane soltó un grito desde su lugar. Evie se carcajeo ante el destino de la vieja estirada. Se lo merecía la muy bruja.

Carlos y Jay se dieron un par de codazos mientras señalaban a Mal, era obvio que la chica se lo estaba pasando en grande, ellos no querían quedarse fuera de la diversión.

–Eh Mal.- le llamo Jay. – ¿Sabes que es algo que siempre he querido tener?

–No Jay, ¿Qué es?

Jay se adelantó hasta donde estaba Ben congelado, con el rostro aun marcado por la traición y el dolor, y quitándole la corona, se la puso en la cabeza.

–Una corona.- dijo mientras extendía los brazos. Los cuatro se rieron con fuerza.

– ¡Sí! ¿Y sabes que dijo Audrey el primer día que llegamos? Que yo no era una princesa. Seguro que tú puedes corregirlo ¿eh Mal?

–Seguro Evie.

Mal agito su cetro mientras que la tiara que Evie llevaba en la cabeza se convertía en una corona resplandeciente y muy femenina, con joyas y diamantes.

– ¡Eh!- dijo Carlos. – ¡Yo también quiero gobernar algo!

Y Mal, una vez más, agito su cetro para aparecer una corona sobre la cabeza de Carlos.

–Pues yo tomare esta.- Mal se adelantó hasta donde Bella estaba inclinada y le arrancó la corona de sus rizos perfectamente definidos para colocársela en su cabeza. Después regreso con sus amigos y los cuatro exhibieron sonrisas sumamente malvadas.

Ellos lo sabían. Eran alborotadores, causaban desastres allá a donde iban pero ahora… ahora eran mucho más que eso.

Jay, poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de sus amigos, fue el primero en hablar. Un tono cargado de malicia.

–¡Es hora de que empiece la fiesta!.

Los villanos fueron liberados de la isla y causaron gran destrozo por todo el reino. Mal escogió a los más viles, los más desalmados, y los puso bajo sus órdenes directas. Audrey, Jane y Lonnie, además de todas las chicas como ellas, fueron hechas esclavas del nuevo palacio. Reducidas a simples mucamas o cocineras sin importancia ni título. Fueron levantados otros tres castillos alrededor del reino, uno para Carlos, otro para Jay y otro para Evie. Mal eligió quedarse con el que pertenecía a Ben por derecho. Ellos cuatro gobernaban ahora Áuradon pero la mayor entre ellos era Mal.

Carlos mando a encerrar a su madre en una de las torres de su palacio. No quería volver a verla nunca más. Su castillo se llenó de perros y muchos de los que antes se burlaban de él fueron reducidos a ser los cuidadores de sus bestias.

Jay dirigía la red de mercancías más amplia de todo el reino y todo el que osara robarle a él era castigado con terribles torturas y una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Su castillo llego a ser conocido como La cueva del Ladrón. Y él era el más rico de todo el reino.

Evie se vengó de Chad convirtiéndolo en su sirviente personal además de que no perdía oportunidad para humillarlo o castigarlo. Reparo su espejo mágico y lo colgó en su cuarto pero, a diferencia de su madre, no lo uso para vanagloriarse de su belleza, sino para obtener información. Se convirtió en la principal informante de la Reina Mal. Nada se escapaba de su escrutinio y no se movía una pluma sin que ella se enterara. Doug paso a servirle directamente a ella y, eventualmente, a convertirse en su rey. Una vez que Evie lo corrompió y pudo mostrarle que podía ser más que solo el hijo del más tonto de los enanos. Él también se vengó de todos aquellos que osaron burlarse de él en el pasado. Evie, además, creo varias líneas de ropa en su tiempo libre y dirigió la cadena más grande de moda de todo el reino.

En cuanto a Mal, ella habitaba en el castillo de La Bella y La Bestia, Audrey y Jane eran míseras sirvientas que limpiaban el suelo por donde ella caminaba. Y los antiguos reyes no eran más que una burla que trabajaba en sus cocinas. Ben, en cambio, nunca pudo ser corrompido. Cuando Mal lo descongelo trato de hacerla entrar en razón pero era inútil. Ella estaba podrida. Él era mantenido en la habitación de Mal con hechizos que evitaban que escapara. Mal se divertía tratando de contaminarlo, de corromperlo, de llevarlo cada día más al límite, probando cuanto podría aguantar el noble y puro corazón de Ben. Ella gobernaba Áuradon con mano dura. Sin embargo, en medio de toda esa corrupción, Mal aún era justa. Sus leyes se cumplían al pie de la letra y nunca ningún inocente fue castigado. Se encargó personalmente de que todos obtuvieran exactamente lo que se merecían y nunca ningún grupo, grande o pequeño, se le pudo oponer. Pues con la ayuda y el consejo de Evie estos eran desbaratados apenas se formaban.

Fue hartamente conocida por todo el reino como la Reina Tirana pero bueno o malo, pequeño o grande, nadie pudo nunca derrocarla. Su justicia era implacable y su mano llegaba hasta los rincones más inhóspitos de su reino. Los cuatro juntos, gobernaron con dureza y un fuerte sentimiento de vindicación. Esta era su compensación por todos esos años de olvido y desinterés. Lo sabían, podridos desde la cuna. Bienvenidos a su mundo perverso.

 _I´m rotten to the core._


End file.
